El valle secreto
by lady violett
Summary: Solo quería saber mas sobre su madre y la casa que heredo, pero descubrió algo mas y ahora deberá enfrentarse un secreto que no solo cambiara su vida, si no que sacrificar al amor de su vida
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic participa en el reto del mes de noviembre de "amores prohibidos" para el foro "hazme el amor" como siempre los personajes no son míos si no de mi autor favorita Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: este es mi primer fic que publico en ff constado por tres capítulos , es una adaptación de una novela que leí de Sara Crove, llamado deseo prohibido y como es una adaptación y no copia ya que le hice muuuuchos cambios para adaptarlos a los personajes y mas que le agregue mas cosas para no serla parecida pero conservando la misma esencia. Y bueno los siguientes fic si serán míos claro**

**Espero que los disfruten**

**EL VALLE SECRETOS**

CapítuloI

Al llegar al hotel Kagome vio un coche aparcado a la entrada; dos hombres con gafas oscuras estaban hablando con el viejo Myoga en los escalones, por sus trajes y el coche debían de ser hombres de negocios, pensó Kagome mientras se aproximaba a la entrada. Entonces, los tres hombres la miraron.

—Señorita Higurashi? —uno de los hombres se aproximó mientras el otro abría la puerta del copiloto del coche. Estaba sonriendo y su inglés era perfecto—. Mi jefe, el señor Fujimoto, desea invitarla a cenar esta noche.

Kagome se quedó boquiabierta de asombro, después de que Sesshoumaru desaparecía sin dar señales de vida, después de pedirle matrimonio y de no contestarle nunca el telefono, aparecen esos hombres en su lugar, como se atrevía.

—Por favor —dijo fríamente— dígale el Sesshoumaru que gracias, y que no volveré a aceptar una invitación suya en el futuro —se detuvo, ignorando deliberada mente a un frenético Myoga que le estaba haciendo señales—. Estoy segura de que lo comprenderá.

—Se equivoca, señorita Higurashi—dijo el hombre sin perder la sonrisa—. Es el señor InunoTaisho Fujimoto, el padre de Sesshoumaru, es quien desea invitarla. Está deseando conocerla así que... si fuera tan amable de acompañarnos, por favor.

—Pero he estado todo el día fuera —protestó ella, consciente de que la estaban moviendo, cortés pero inflexiblemente, hacia el coche. Señaló las arrugas de su traje azul—. Tengo que cambiarme —"y encerrarme en mi habitación a gritar en mi almohada" añadió para sí. -

—Su aspecto es perfecto —replicó él hombre con un tono implacable—. Esto es una ocasión informal.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí y dejar que secuestren a tus huéspedes? —le espetó Kagome a Myoga.

—El señor InunoTaisho quiere verla, señorita Kagome -dijo él extendiendo las manos en un gesto de impotencia—. Además, tiene un magnifico chef —añadió.

—Genial -dijo furiosa, mientras la metían en el asiento—. Eso lo cambia todo. Si no vuelvo, puedes alquilar mi habitación —le gritó cuando el coche se puso en marcha.

Permaneció inmóvil, sentada junto al conductor, pero agarrando la bolsa con tanta fuerza que la correa se le hundía en la carne.

La carretera que tomaron pasaba junto a Villa Shirostuki y continuaba por la costa. Kagome apenas había desistido de calcular la distancia cuando el coche se detuvo frente a unas impresionantes puertas de hierro. El conductor hizo sonar el claxon, y un guardia de seguridad apareció y procedió a abrir las puertas.

Cuando la verja volvió a cerrarse al paso del coche, Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta. No pudo evitar acordarse de la inquietante advertencia de Ayame sobre el poder de la familia Fujimoto.

Atravesaron un extenso jardín, cubierto de césped y cipreses, y llegaron a una gran mansión. Las paredes estaban engalanadas con florecientes parras y otras plantas trepadoras y esculturas antiguas de seguro de tiempos de la era Edo.

Había varios vehículos aparcados a la entrada, entre ellos el todoterreno de Sesshoumaru. Kagome se puso tensa al verlo.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, la ayudaron a salir y la escoltaron al interior.

Un criado vestido con un traje gris se apresuró a abrir unas puertas dobles, y Kagome se encontró en una enorme sala, decorada exquisitamente tan poderoso como el clan Fujimoto en el centro varios elegantes cojines en torno a una gran chimenea en el centro.

Y allí estaba Sesshoumaru, alto, impecablemente ataviado con un traje negro, las manos en las caderas, mirando por la ventana. Al verlo, el corazón empezó a latirle frenéticamente. Entonces él se dio la vuelta lentamente y la miró, con una expresión fría como el hielo.

—Bienvenida —su voz sonaba muy lejana, como si estuviera saludando a un desconocido.

Kagome alzó el mentón y le preguntó con voz ronca:

— ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—No fue mi deseo —dijo él—, sino el de mi padre —parecía dudar al hablar—. No tardará en venir. Está descansando de su vuelo desde Tokio.

— ¿Es esto todo lo que tienes que decir? —le preguntó ella duramente—. ¿No crees que merezca una explicación? Dijiste... creía que... yo te importaba.

—Y me importas más de lo que imaginas—repuso él—. Nada podría cambiar eso.

— ¿Y si te pidiera que nos fuéramos los dos de esta casa.. —su voz apenas era un susurro.

—Diría que no -dijo él inclinando la cabeza; parecía derrotado.

Kagome estuvo a punto de gritar de dolor, pero fue capaz de contenerse.

— ¿Alguna vez..., me has amado o deseado siquiera?

—Eso ya no importa —respondió él con una mueca de desagrado—. Todo ha cambiado. Tienes que entenderlo.

—No entiendo nada -dijo ella—.Sesshoumaru, por favor, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te han dicho que me abandones? ¿Es eso?

—No tenía elección.

—Todo el mundo tiene elección —cruzó la sala hacia él—. Y la mía fuiste tú —le tomó las manos, deseando que con ellas le tocara los labios y los pechos, pero él las retiró con brusquedad y retrocedió un paso. Parecía respirar con dificultad.

—No puedo tocarte, Kagome. Ni puedo permitir que me toques. Se ha acabado.

Entonces, las puertas se abrieron, y Kagome se dio la vuelta.

Un hombre los observaba desde el umbral. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y un chaqueta carmesí, con una bufanda de seda al cuello. Era alto, con el pelo igual al de su hijo, y un rostro fuerte y marcado que en su día tuvo que ser atractivo. Sus pobladas cejas se juntaban en un gesto ceñudo.

Incluso a varios metros de distancia, Kagome puso sentir el aura de poder que emanaba de su cuerpo. Su presencia irradiaba una intensa y oscura magnificencia.

En cuarenta años, sesshoumaru tendría ese mismo aspecto, pensó ella.

—Así que por fin la hija de Izayoi ha venido a mí —su voz era profunda, un poco ronca, como si intentase reprimir alguna emoción—. Myoga tenía razón. Eres su viva imagen. Te habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

—Me temo que no puedo devolver el cumplido -dijo ella fríamente. Pero sabía que no era cierto, porque en el fondo sabía que aquel era el hombre de la fotografía de su madre.

No quería estar allí, pensó de repente. Quería taparse los oídos... y echar a correr.

—Permíteme que me presente —dijo el hombre—. Mi nombre es InunoTaisho Fujimoto... y tengo el honor de ser tu padre.

— ¡No! —la voz se le quebró a Kagome. Se volvió horrorizada hacia Sesshoumaru, quien estaba inmóvil como una estatua—. Dime que no es cierto.

Pero la angustia de sus ojos se lo confirmó. Una expresión que la acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días. Una expresión de reconocimiento y renuncia a cualquier esperanza.

Y fue lo último que Kagome vio, antes de que una espiral de sombras se abriera frente a ella. Intentó llamar a Andreas, pero la oscuridad la rodeó, consumiéndola, y se desmayó.

Una semana antes...

Izayoi Higurashi había sido una mujer hermosa como misteriosa, dejando una hija de 20 años, sola con una tía que la odiaba, que la hecho de casa, apenas dejándola algunas pertenencias,hasta que descubrió por un sobre que dejo su madre escondido en un cuadro, unos documentos de que era dueña de una villa en isla Shikoku Japón, a pesar de que su madre era japonesa no sabía tanto Japonés y solo supo quién se lo dono un tal Inu escrito en inglés en la parte de atrás de una foto de un hombre bastante apuesto ¿quién era ese hombre?

Kagome emprendió un viaje a la isla. Al llegar Llego a al pequeño hotel en que había reservado una habitación, la recibió cordialmente una joven de cabello rojizo.

-bienvenida al hotel Lirio del mar, señorita Kagome Higurashi, soy Ayame la gerente, espero que goce nuestra estancia— le dice mientras le ofrece una limonada— cortesía.

—Gracias— recibiendo la limonada— aquí hace calor- vengo de un lugar frío, Surrey Inglaterra.

—¡Inglaterra!,que maravilloso, Shukoku podrá ser un lugar no muy habitado por los turistas pero es un lugar lleno de tranquilidad y hermosura, y con mucha historia, y el buceo es espectacular.

—bueno solo vine a conocer a la isla en donde mi madre, seguramente nació, antes de irse en Inglaterra, por eso vine, no sé si la conocería era Izayoi Humura y vivía en este pueblo hace 20 años y creo que lo más seguro vivió o trabajo en una especie de casa llamada Shirotsuki ¿la conoce?

Vio que la mujer la vio que frunció el ceño pensativo.

—Humura creo que he escuchado ese apellido, pero no sabré decirte,esta isla es muy grade y no somos el único pueblo, solo he vivido aquí 5 años desde que me case con mi esposo, quizás mi suegro Myoga sepa algo, a vivido aquí toda la vida, pero la villa si la conozco, queda al suroeste de la isla, es propiedad del clan Fujimoto.

—¿Fujimoto?—pregunta Kagome.

— el clan Fujimoto son dueños de un imperio navieros, y hotelero, es prácticamente casi dueño de esta isla ya que sus ancestro proceden de terratenientes de la era Edo, son una familia muy poderosa, esa villa la que dices fue construida hace años, supervisado por el mismo líder del clan, pero nadie la habita, hay curiosos que se atreven ir allí por la leyendas.

—¿cuáles leyenda?— pregunta con cierto interés.

—la villa en realidad fue reconstruida y restaurada, para que fuera un lugar habitable, antes era un fuerte de un terrateniente samuráis y todavía se conserva ciertas partes del fuerte, hasta un patio de práctica, siempre hay quien quiere dárselas de guerreros y van a practicar ahí.

—"entonces mi madre no vivía ahí, y nadie la conoce, bueno fuero más de 20 años antes de que yo naciera"- bueno si su suegrosabe algo dígamelo por favor- en realidad no quería dar detalles de su motivo a esa casa, ya que ni savia el por qué su madre tiene relación en ella

—Por supuesto que se lo dire.

—gracias, si no le molesta — sentía calor—¿Cuál es el mejor sitio para nadar?

—Está la playa del pueblo. Al salir del hotel tuerce a la izquierda y sigue recto. No está mal, pero puede haber mucha gente. Hay buenas playas al otro lado de la isla, pero sólo se puede acceder en bote, y Kouga organiza de vez en cuando viajes para los huéspedes que están lo suficientemente interesados. Aparte de eso... —hizo una mueca y miró alrededor- No todos los propietarios están aquí al mismo tiempo, por lo que solemos aprovechamos de su ausencia y bañamos en sus playas. Pero no se lo digas a Kouga—añadió alegremente—bajó la voz a un tono confidencial. De hecho, en la villa Shirostuki tiene su playa privada, voy allí a veces, aunque a Kouga no le hace mucha gracia. Le tiene mucho respeto a la propiedad privada como a todos en el pueblo.

—Pero si no está habitada, Quizá pudiera darme la dirección.

—Mmm... —Ayame asintió mientras se disponía a marcharse- Puedes ir caminando, yhay un sendero corto cruzando el bosque, debes tener cuidado, es un poco traicionero.

Después de instalarse Kagome se fue en busca de la villa, podía ver parte de ella desde el hotel y por eso no era difícil saber su ubicación, tenía que ir con cuidado, como le advirtió Ayame, el sendero era rocoso y peligroso.

Miro el sobre que tenía en su mano que decía "abrirse cuando yo muera" por qué su madre guardo con recelo esa propiedad, comenzaba a sospechar que habría tenido un romance con ese hombre y las cosas no salieron bien.

—¿Cuántos secretos has guardado madre?— se pregunta mientras guardaba la carta.

No quedaba de otra que quedarse y arriesgarse en esa isla, Si no fuera porque su despiadada tía Akane, las cosas hubieran terminado distinto, pero no fue así, apenas murió Izayoi, la hecho a la calle con sus pocas cosa, ya que era dueña legal de la casa, kagome con tan solo su pocas pertenecías se quedó en una temporada con su amiga Sango mientras buscaba que hacer, solo tenía un empleo como profesora de arte de una escuela primaria, no le alcanzaba para sobrevivir ella sola, encontró una carta en la chaqueta que siempre usaba su madre, que estaba cuidada como un tesoro cuyo contenido dio cambio a su vida, Kagome decide embarcarse a resolver el misterio.

Kagome sigue por el sendero hasta llegar a la villa vio medio enterrado en la hierba, el letrero de madera con forma de flecha indicaba un estrecho y polvoriento sendero. Apenas podían leerse las palabras villa Shirostuki, se acercó a la entrada y estaba cerrada, era lógico, se fue hacia los muro para buscar un lugar en donde subir, vio un árbol, que tenía una rama que atravesaba el muro, escalo por un muro y al atravesarlo tenía que ver con sus propios ojos el interior de esa casa, era impresionante, era grande, un poco descuidada pero sin duda un lugar hermoso.

como las puertas estaban cerradas, un ruido la advirtió que había alguien en medio del patio, sigilosamente se fue a ver de quien se trataba y quedo paralizada ante lo que vio, era un hombre, vuelto de espalda a ella, llevaba la solo la parte de debajo de su hakama blanca un tanto desgastada amarrada por un cinturón amarillo de franjas purpuras, dejando al descubierto su torso, era un cuerpo claro fibroso y musculoso, con una cabello largo y plateado que se sujetaba de una coleta baja, practicaba con gran agilidad la katana como si fuera un samurái, haciendo movimientos precisos casi como una danza, la capa de sudor le daba un brillo a su hermoso cuerpo hizo que kagome comenzara a tener sentimientos que creyó que no tenía. Se dio cuenta que estaba observándolo demasiado y se reprendió a si misa, ella no era una mirona.

Comenzó alejarse poco a poco, tal vez pudiera escabullirse hacia la protección del árbol cerezo, antes de correr el riesgo de ser descubierta. Después de todo, había visto todo lo que necesitaba ver.

Apenas había retomado a escalar al muro, se dio cuenta de que no estaba se explicaba como pero lo sentía, apenas un metro estaba el hombre, observándola fijamente.

Kagome ahogó un grito al verlo. Su primer impulso fue darse la vuelta y echar a correr en la dirección por la que había venido, pero el sentido común se lo impidió.

Estaba asustada pero, al mismo tiempo, experimentaba otras sensaciones. El hombre que la observaba con fría arrogancia era todo lo atractivo que hubiese podido imaginar, pordria estar entre los treinta años o menos. No era de una belleza convencional, claro que no, era más bien sobrenatural Su nariz recta. Boca cincelada y sensual, y sus ojos eran realmente dorados y ser un japonés tenia rasgos muy raros, Pensó que no habría mujer en el mundo, no se cansaría de verlo una y otra vez.

—¿qué está haciendo aquí?— pregunta fríamente.

—No soy una ladrona si es lo que insinúa—se apresuró a decir ella.

—No lo e insinuado—confirmó él— no hay nada que pueda robar—la recorrió con la mirada, evaluando el vestido verde pálido, y su chaqueta azul celeste y zapatos desgastados, si se fijaba bien no era lo único, la chaqueta y el vestido se veían que llevaba siendo usado mucho— Así que dígame, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

—Pensé que estaba vacía, estoy interesada en quedarme algún tiempo por aquí—improviso— y creí que podrían rentarla, ya que me han dicho que podría estar disponible.

—no lo creo —hizo una pausa y la miró con ironía—. Y nadie puede haberle dicho que fuera posible rentarla—su voz era profunda y directa.

— ¿No cree que el dueño puede haberla puesto en venta y no habérselo dicho a usted?—lo pregunto en caso de que el fuera el dueño.

—No, Eso es imposible, ni siquiera está en venta y ni creo que el dueño quiera venderlo mientras esté vivo.

—Bueno, es una villafabulosa -dijo Kagome alzando el mentón—. Tal vez el dueño quiera alquilarla.

— ¿No tiene donde alojarse'? —preguntó él arqueando las cejas.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Pero esta es una isla tan encantadora que quizá vuelva... y me quede más tiempo.

_ ¿Cuándo ha llegado? ¿Ayer? –pregunta sarcástico- se notas que conoces poco del clan Fujimoto

—No hace falta mucho tiempo para encontrar algo... bonito —respondió ella—, y para decidir que se quiere todavía más, además mi madre vivió antes en esta isla y me gustaría conocerla un poco más.

Sus oscuros ojos volvieron a escrutarla, con una mezcla de burla y algo más inquietante, evitaba mirarlo, la mirada de ese hombre era penetrante como si la desnudara.

—Bueno, al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo —repuso él, y se rio de ver cómo ella se ruborizaba.

Kagome deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar desayunando a la sombra de las sombrillas, sin otra perspectiva por delante que un tranquilo día en la playa del pueblo.

-Ahora, permítame decirle cómo veo yo la situación -dijo él- Creo que se hospeda usted en el HotelLirio del mar, que la mujer de Kouga le ha contado lo estupenda que es esta cala para bañarse, y que ella misma viene de vez en cuando creyendo que nadie lo sabe. Y usted, al llegar aquí, no ha podido reprimir su curiosidad y ha entrado alguna manera de entrar.

Kagome se odió a sí misma por ruborizarse de nuevo, y lo odió a él por provocar su rubor.

-Tiene razón, hasta cierto punto -le dijo ella- Pero me intrigó que la casa estaba deshabitada, ya que podría estar interesada en... adquirirla.

—Ya se lo he dicho —replicó él—: no está en venta.

—¿Se encuentra el dueño ?

—No —dijo él—. Está en Tokio.

—Es una lástima —dijo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Pero supongo que habrá alguien en la isla que pueda decirme cómo ponerme en contacto con él.

—Sí, claro, puede preguntármelo a mí —su expresión era solemne, como si supiera exactamente lo que ella estaba haciendo.

—No me parece lo más apropiado contactar con él a través de empleado con aires de grandeza samurai —replicó ella duramente, alzando el mentón.

— Me ocupo de muchas más cosas. Aunque si desea hablar con él en persona, creo que volverá a la isla dentro de una semana.

— ¿Y se alojará aquí?

—No —dijo él tras una breve pausa—. Nunca se aloja aquí. Tiene una villa muy cerca.

—Qué pena -dijo ella con sinceridad—. Es una casa maravillosa, pero si permanece vacía..., sin que nadie la cuide, acabará en ruinas.

—Se equivoca, Esta casa nunca ha carecido de cuidados. Se construyó con amor, y el amor es la razón de su existencia- no parecía creer en lo que decía era muy serio.

Amor esas palabras por experiencia le parecía ajena, solo tuvo un novio y fue tan vacía su experiencia que no tuvo ganas de experimentarlo otra ves.

A la actualidad…

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y miró alrededor, aturdida. Estaba tumbada en una cama, en un dormitorio iluminado por una lámpara, y a su lado había un hombre al que nunca había visto, con un rostro delgado y amable y una barba pulcramente recortada.

—Así que vuelve a estar con nosotros, señorita Kagome—le dijo—. Eso es bueno —su mano le rodeó la muñeca, tomándole el pulso.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

—Mi nombre es totosai. Soy el médico personal del clan Fujimoto.

Poco a poco, Kagome fue componiendo los recuerdos: una voz diciendo cosas imposibles, los ojos de un hombre diciéndole adiós para siempre...

— ¿Qué... qué ha pasado?

—Se desmayó. Pero, afortunadamente, el joven Sesshoumaru... su hermano la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y se lastimara.

Durante unos momentos, Kagome miró al médico, asimilando lo que había dicho. Se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una pesadilla... y que su vida estaba destrozada.

—Me gustaría irme de aquí—logró decir con voz ahogada por favor.

—Es mejor que se quede —dijo él—. Ha sufrido un shock, y su padre quiere que permanezca esta noche bajo mi cuidado. Han avisado a su hotel.

—Y mi opinión no cuenta —replicó ella con repentina agresividad—. Mi vida entera se ha derrumbado. No sé ni quién soy y no puedo hacer nada. ¿Me está diciendo eso?

—Siento que lo haya descubierto de esa manera. Ojalá hubiera sido de otro modo.

—De ningún otro modo hubiera sido más aceptable —declaró.

—Descanse ahora, señorita Kagome —dijo él con un suspiro—. ¿Le apetece tomar algo? ¿Té?

—No. Quiero hablar con Sesshoumaru. ¿Puede pedirle que venga, por favor?

—Quizá fuera mejor que antes hablara con el señor InunoTaisho —sugirió el médico.

—No —Kagome golpeó el edredón con los puños—. Con Sesshoumaru. O juro que me iré de esta casa y nunca volveré, y al diablo con su señor InunoTaisho.

Él médico volvió a suspirar, pero se dirigió hacia la puerta. Kagome se recostó sobre la almohada. Aún sentía náuseas y le dolía la cabeza, pero podía pensar con claridad. Observó que la habitación era grande y que los muebles eran muy antiguos y bonitos. Las contraventanas estaban echadas, y en la mesita de noche, bajo la única lámpara encendida, había un libro abierto y un par de gemelos. En una esquina vio una maleta de piel, con su contenido esparcido por el suelo.

Kagome empezó a temblar, asustada, y entonces la puerta se abrió y Sesshoumaru entró lentamente en la habitación. Permaneció cerca del umbral, con el rostro en sombras.

Kagome se enderezó y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—Esta es tu habitación, ¿verdad? —le dijo con voz ronca—. Tu cama. Tú... me has traído aquí... Oh, Dios mío. Sesshoumaru... ¿cómo has podido hacer algo tan cruel?

—Era la habitación que estaba más cerca, y tú te habías desmayado -dijo él, con voz cansina—. No... no vi más allá de eso. Perdóname.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó ella cerrando los ojos.

—Nada. Yo soy el hijo de mi padre. Tú eres la hija de mi padre —lo dijo con absoluta frialdad, como si lo hubiera expresado tantas veces que ya no sintiera nada.

— ¿Cuándo lo... supiste?

—Un amigo de mi padre lo llamó a Tokio. Alguien que lo sabía todo desde el principio, ya que tu madre estuvo hospedada en su hotel cuando todo empezó.

— ¿Myoga?

—Sí. Myoga. En cuanto te vio supo quién eras. Y cuando nos vio juntos, se temió lo peor... —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que tenemos que estarle agradecidos.

— ¿Cómo? —susurró ella—. Me... me temo que aún no he alcanzado ese estado.

—No —había una nota de ferocidad en su voz—. Ni yo.

Se sentó en el sillón, a una distancia prudente, y tiró la chaqueta al suelo.

—Sesshoumaru... tu chaqueta -dijo ella automáticamente—. La vas a estropear... —se interrumpió horrorizada al verlo estremecerse.

—Hablas como si fueras mi esposa, Kagome. ¿Quién es la cruel ahora?

—Oh, Dios mío —enterró la cara en las manos—. Tengo que salir de aquí —susurró con voz temblorosa—. Tengo que volver a Inglaterra.

—No —dijo él—. Soy yo quien se marcha. Vuelvo a Tokio esta noche. Tú debes quedarte una temporada. Mi padre quiere conocer a su hija, y lleva esperando mucho tiempo. Sean cuales sean tus sentimientos, no puedes privarlo de eso.

— ¿Tú sabías lo de mi madre..., y lo de su relación?

—Creía saberlo todo acerca de las mujeres de mi padre —dijo con el rostro impertérrito—. Mi madre solía decir: "Me estoy muriendo y tu padre tiene a una nueva fulana". No sé cuántas veces me lo repitió de niño. Pero todas eran chicas que mi padre mantenía en París, Roma y Nueva York, hasta que conoció a tu madre... y se enamoró —hizo una pausa—. Después de ella, creo que no hubo nadie más —se miró los puños, apretados en su regazo-. Mi madre vociferaba que estaba reconstruyendo una casa en Shikoku para alguna zorra

—Mi madre era feliz con su marido... mi padre. El hombre cuyo apellido figura en mi certificado de nacimiento, el que me crió y educó. ¿Por qué habría hecho eso con la hija de otro hombre?

—Quizá porque era un buen hombre, y porque se preocupaba por tu madre. Tuvo que ser una mujer que inspiraba amor.

—Sí -dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta—. Sí, lo era. Éramos... una familia feliz, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

—Al contrario que mi familia —repuso él.

—Pero si tu padre estaba enamorado de mi madre... ¿por qué no se divorció?

—Lo intentó, pero aunque mi madre no lo quería, sí quería su dinero y su posición. Le encantaba ser una mecenas del arte y trabajar para organizaciones caritativas. Utilizó su enfermedad como un arma. Sabía que, si se divorciaba, perdería su estatus social, así que se volvió histérica y amenazó con suicidarse. Incluso llegó a intentarlo, sin éxito. Y mi padre no podía correr ese riesgo —hizo una pausa—. Era una situación horrible, y también afectó a tu madre. Estaba dividida entre el amor que sentía por mi padre y los problemas que su relación estaba causando. Y al final no pudo arriesgarse. Lo dejó, volvió a Inglaterra, y le hizo prometer a mi padre que nunca jamás iría en su busca.

— ¿A pesar de estar embarazada de él? —Preguntó Kagome, incrédula—. ¿El la dejó marchar?

—Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba embarazada. Pero, aunque respetó su palabra de no seguirla, le escribía constantemente rogándole que volviera. Y siguió construyendo la casa para ella, como una promesa de futuro. Cuando ella le contestó, diciéndole que había tenido una hija suya, mi padre se emocionó. Le envió dinero y un billete de avión, pero le fueron devueltos sin ser usados, sin ninguna explicación, y no volvió a saber de ella.

— ¿Y permitió que las cosas quedaran así?

—La pérdida de tu madre fue un golpe que no se esperaba y. Cuando se recuperó, su primer impulso fue escribirle implorándole que reconsiderara su decisión. Pero todas sus cartas le fueron devueltas sin abrir. Tu madre se había mudado sin dejar rastro. Y cuando finalmente la encontró, descubrió que se había casado y que le había puesto a su hija Kagome, el nombre que él le había dicho que elegiría si alguna vez tenían una hija —se recostó en el sillón; parecía cansado y derrotado—. Y yo tuve que olvidarme de mis sentimientos y decirle, a un hombre enfermo, que tu madre había muerto.

— ¿Y qué dijo él? —preguntó ella.

—Dijo que no lo sorprendía, puesto que había estado llorando su marcha desde el día en que lo abandonó. Pero que ella había dejado algo para él... Tú.

—Mi madre nunca lo mencionó —dijo Kagome negando con la cabeza—. Sólo había..., un cuadro. La pintura de una casa que ella nunca vio. ¿Cómo pudo pintarla?

—Mi padre le envió bocetos y muchas fotografías. Y ella sabía dónde iba a construirla, Su imaginación hizo el resto —torció la boca en un gesto amargo.

—En vez de eso, han destruido los nuestros —murmuró Kagome.

—Sabías que mi padre le había dejado la casa. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Iba a hacerlo..., la mañana en la que supuestamente habíamos quedado. Tenía intención de romper los documentos y decirte que enterráramos el pasado —se rió brevemente—. ¿Nunca sospechaste quién era yo?

— ¿Cómo iba a sospechar si no sabía ni que existías? Nunca se mencionó la posibilidad de que hubiera una hija. Antes de quedar contigo me lo confeso todo. La llamada de Myoga lo había alarmado. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que acabar con nuestra relación, y que el único modo posible era la sinceridad. Cuando me lo contó, no lo creí, y pensé que todo era un ardid para casarme con quien él quisiera. Pero entonces me mostró las fotos y su última carta..., y tuve que aceptar la verdad.

— Oh, ¿por qué tuve que venir? —lo miró con remordimiento-. Sabías que te ocultaba algo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —confesó él—. Pero me convencí a mí mismo que era parte de ese juego amoroso que habíamos empezado a interpretar. Y que pronto no habría secretos entre nosotros...

—Tu padre era un hombre casado —lo interrumpió ella—. No tenía derecho a enamorarse.

—No creo que tuviera elección. Como tampoco la tuve yo cuando te vi por primera vez y sólo pude pensar que... "Es ella, por fin".

—Sesshoumaru... —inclinó la cabeza. Una solitaria lágrima le caía por la mejilla—. No sigas…

—No —aceptó él levantándose—. Será mejor que no volvamos a estar a solas —metió la ropa desperdigada en la maleta y, tras cerrarla, se dirigió hacia la puerta— Al menos somos afortunados de no haber hecho nada de lo que arrepentimos —añadió, mirándola.

—Nos besamos -dijo ella, desolada—. Oh, Dios no puede castigarnos por un solo beso.

El se detuvo en la puerta y la miró intensamente a los ojos.

-Creo que ya nos ha castigado... ahora, y para el resto de nuestras vidas —y dicho eso se marchó, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2  
><strong>

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber podido dormir gracias al medicamento, se levantó dispuesta a enfrentarse al hombre que decía ser su padre. Se miró al espejo e intentó encontrar alguna semejanza con InunoTaisho, pero no vio ninguna. Ella era como su madre, y punto.

Se habían llevado su vestido azul para lavarlo, junto con otras prendas, así que se puso la falda vaquera y un top blanco de amplio escote. Después de todo, no quería impresionar a nadie.

El criado de la noche anterior la estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras, y la condujo al comedor. Kagome respiró hondo, y entró.

InunoTaisho estaba sentado en el extremo de una larga mesa. Estaba leyendo el periódico, pero lo arrojó a un lado en cuanto vio a Kagome. Llevaba una camisa de algodón y unos pantalones de lino color crema, y su vigor y determinación casi eran tangibles.

—Bienvenida —la saludó, apartando una silla para que sentara a su lado.

—Buenos días —respondió ella sin sonreír, y tomó asiento.

— ¿Puedo servirte un poco de café? ¿O prefieres té? Los bollos están recién hechos —hizo una seña a la criada para que la sirviera.

—Sólo quiero café y zumo de naranja, por favor. No tengo hambre.

—Pero debes comer —dijo él—. O te pondrás enferma.

—Señor InunoTaisho —lo miró fríamente a los ojos—, ya estoy enferma del corazón, y la comida no me servirá de nada.

Hubo un silencio, y entonces él le dijo algo en griego a la criada, que salió del comedor, y volvió a sentarse. Sus dorados ojos examinaron a Kagome sin pestañear.

—Si tienes todo lo que necesitas, entonces podemos hablar.

—No hay mucho que decir -dijo ella, bebiendo un poco de zumo—. Usted tuvo una aventura con mi madre, yo fui el resultado, y ojalá no lo hubiera sabido nunca.

— ¿No sientes curiosidad por el pasado?

—Una vez la tuve. Por eso vine aquí, porque encontré los documentos de Villa Shirotsuki. Pensé que tenía que descubrirlo todo, pero me equivoqué.

— ¿Dices que fue una aventura? —Preguntó InunoTaisho tras una pausa—. Pero fue más que eso. Tu madre fue el amor de mi vida, y yo la perdí.

—Es curioso cómo la historia se repite -dijo ella con una mueca.

—Creía que lo sabía todo sobre la culpa o la desgracia —repuso él con calma—. Pero no es así. No tengo excusa por haber amado a tu madre. Ni puedo disculparme por ello. Cada palabra que me dijo, cada sonrisa, cada gesto, fue una bendición para mí. Pero, créeme, nunca fue mi intención haceros daño ni a Sesshoumaru ni a ti

—En ese caso -dijo ella, mirando el mantel blanco de lino— comprenderá por qué no puedo quedarme aquí. Necesito volver a casa.

—Esta es tu casa.

— ¡No! —Exclamó con voz ahogada—. No lo es, y nunca lo será. No es... posible.

—Puede que aún no -dijo él—. Pero algún día lo aceptarás. Porque mi sangre corre por tus venas.

—Si eso fuera cierto, lo sentiría aquí —se presionó el puño contra el pecho—. Sentiría alguna conexión entre nosotros... y no es así.

—Puedo ser paciente. He aprendido a serlo. Algún día me aceptarás como padre.

—Hay pruebas que pueden decidir eso —lo desafió ella.

— ¿No me crees? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido—. Entonces quizá creas a tu propia madre —sacó un papel doblado y descolorido del bolsillo de la camisa y se lo tendió.

Kagome lo tomó, reacia, y leyó las pocas líneas escritas. Era la letra de su madre, y decía simplemente que estaba bien, feliz y esperando un hijo. Se despedía cariñosamente.

— ¿Y esta fu la última carta que le escribió? —negó con la cabeza—. No tiene sentido.

—Eso mismo me he dicho yo miles de veces —dijo él con pesar—. Tendría que haber ido a Inglaterra a buscarla, pero le había prometido que no lo haría —hizo una breve pausa—. Lo siguiente que supe de ella fue que se había casado —le clavó la mirada a Kagome—. ¿Su marido fue bueno con ella?

—Sí, fue maravilloso con nosotras dos —respondió Kagome—. Por eso no puedo creer que mi madre y él me mintieran en algo tan importante.

— ¿Nunca te habló de mí? —preguntó InunoTaisho con cierta tristeza.

—No, no quiso compartir esa parte de su vida conmigo. Pero guardó su foto, y pintó un bonito cuadro de la casa que le estaba construyendo.

—La cual has heredado tú.

—Descubrí los documentos por casualidad, y me pregunté... —tragó saliva—. Pero la Villa nunca fue de mi madre. Y tampoco es mía.

—Yo deseo que lo sea—ella empezó a protestar, pero él alzó una mano—. Dale el uso que quieras. Vive en ella. Véndela. Abandónala. La elección es tuya.

—Eso es... muy generoso.

—Eres mi hija. Y te daría mucho más si me dejaras. Haría público nuestro parentesco.

—Oh, no —negó ella mordiéndose el labio-. Es demasiado pronto. Ne... necesito tiempo —lo miró a los ojos—. Tengo que pensar en todo esto. Entiéndalo.

—Lo intentaré —apartó la silla y se levantó—. Ven, vamos a pasear por el jardín.

Salieron a la terraza y caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

— ¿Te ha dolido oírme hablar de ella? —le preguntó él tranquilamente.

—No. Los... los dos la queríamos. ¿Cómo podría dolerme?

_. ¿Quieres saber cómo nos conocimos? —soltó un suspiro de nostalgia—. Yo venía conduciendo hacia aquí, cuando vi a una joven sentada en el arcén, con una herida en el pie. Me detuve y le ofrecí ayuda, pero ella no quiso que la llevara al hospital, así que la traje aquí y mi ama de llaves le lavó y le vendó la herida.

—Una historia muy romántica -dijo Kagome con una sonrisa forzada.

—Pero esa no era tu madre —repuso él—. Era su hermana. Supuse que se había herido al salir disparada después de alguna pelea., y que no era la primera vez.

—Eso no es nada nuevo —dijo Kagome sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿No? Me lo creo, aunque Izayoi siempre fue leal. Envié un mensaje al hotel, diciéndole a que su huésped estaba bien y... Izayoi vino a recogerla

—Guardó silencio por un momento—. La amé desde el primer momento en que la vi. Cuando entró en la habitación, sentí que todo se iluminaba. Y ella me confesó más tarde que había sentido lo mismo. Yo no le oculté que estaba casado, pero nuestros sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes. Nos hicimos amantes a los pocos días. La convencí para que se viniera a esta casa, con su hermana, para quedarse conmigo cuando acabaran las vacaciones. No podía creer que tanta felicidad fuera posible.

— ¿Y la tía Akane también se quedó?

—No —una sombra cruzó su rostro—. Ella regresó a Inglaterra.

De vuelta a su habitación, Kagome tuvo mucho en que pensar. Aún estaba decidida a marcharse lo antes posible, pero no podía decir que el día hubiera sido tan malo. Tal vez algún día InunoTaisho y ella pudieran ser amigos, pero aceptarlo como padre estaba más allá de sus posibilidades. Sesshoumaru siempre estaría en medio, y ella lo sabía.

Tenía que salir de allí, pero no le fue tan fácil como había esperado. InunoTaisho no quería que se marchara, y la agasajaba con todo tipo de lujos y comodidades. Una mañana, en el desayuno, Kagome encontró una caja de terciopelo junto al plato. Contenía un exquisito collar de perlas. Cuando intentó protestar, él le dijo que era una nadería.

Tenía siempre un coche y un chofer a su disposición, e incluso InunoTaisho le sugirió que volara hasta París o Nueva York a renovar su vestuario.

—Soy profesora —declaró ella—. No necesito ropa de diseño. ¿Dónde podría lucirla?

Además, InunoTaisho estaba continuamente buscando su compañía, y no sólo para hablar de Izayoi. Quería saberlo todo de ella, sobre su carrera y sus ambiciones. Y cuando las vacaciones se acercaban a su fin, le pidió encarecidamente que se quedara más tiempo.

—Gracias a ti mi recuperación ha sido una delicia —le dijo, recordándole su reciente ataque al corazón.

Y ella no pudo negar que se sentía tentada. Era agradable vivir en una hermosa mansión donde cada día le cambiaban las sábanas de lino, donde las puertas se abrían como por arte de magia, donde se servía una comida deliciosa y donde se le concedían todos sus caprichos.

Pero contra esa tentación estaba el convencimiento de que en la isla no podría olvidar a Sesshoumaru. Soñaba con él cada noche, y esperaba verlo cada vez que cruzaba una puerta.

—Creo que iré al pueblo esta mañana —anunció un día en el desayuno—. A comprar algunos recuerdos y regalos.

—Buena idea, querida —aceptó Steve, sorprendiéndola. Había esperado que se opusiera—. Tengo asuntos que atender, pero podemos vemos después de comer, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

En el coche, le dijo a Bankotsu, su chofer, que la llevara primero al Hotel Lirio del mar. Estaba segura de que habían compensado a sus propietarios por su inesperada marcha, pero deseaba hablar con Ayame y explicárselo todo.

Cuando entró en recepción, la vio tras el mostrador, expectante.

—No puedo creerlo -dijo la mujer—. Estaba a punto de reunir el valor para llamarte. Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte.

— ¿A mí? —el corazón le dio un vuelco, pero consiguió controlarse—. ¿Estás segura?

—Ahora está desayunando en el patio, por si quieres ir a verlo —se inclinó hacia ella y bajó la voz—. ¿Es cierto lo que mi suegro ha dicho?

—Eso parece creer el señor Fujimoto -dijo Kagome con un suspiro—, pero la verdad es que no lo sé. No siento que pertenezca a esa familia.

— ¿Y en serio no sabías nada cuando llegaste a la isla?

—No. De haberlo sabido no hubiera venido.

—Oh, vamos. Ser la hija de InunoTaisho va a cambiar toda tu vida.

—Ya la ha cambiado —respondió ella sin sonreír.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento... —Ayame le dio un golpecito en la mano—. Pero tienes que saber que jamás habrían permitido que Sesshoumaru se casara contigo, porque ya está comprometido. Con una mujer llamada Kagura Onigumo, y su padre es uno de los grandes rivales de Fujimoto en el transporte marítimo. Según mi marido, se está planeando una fusión a gran escala. Hace dos días, ella celebró su cumpleaños en Tokio, y el periódico de ayer publicó una foto de los dos juntos, agarrados del brazo. El artículo decía que se espera el anuncio del compromiso en cualquier momento —le sonrió a Kagome con compasión—. Lo siento, cariño, pero a veces hay que estar preparada para ciertas cosas.

—Sí —dijo ella tranquilamente—. Supongo que tienes razón.

Pero nada podría haberla preparado para recibir una noticia semejante. "Oh, Andreas, ¿cómo has podido?", se lamentó, aunque sabía que él había hecho lo más sensato.

Salió al patio y se detuvo en seco, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos con incredulidad total al ver quién estaba allí.

—Hola, Kagome —la saludó con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Me alegro de verte.

**Capítulo 10**

Hojo, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Ayame les llevó café recién hecho y volvió a marcharse, después de dedicarle una mirada de aprobación a Hojo.

—He venido a llevarte a casa —respondió él. Sacó un par de billetes de avión de su cartera, como si fuera un prestidigitador, y volvió a sentarse.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Kagome miró los billetes y luego su colorado rostro—Estoy de vacaciones. Y tengo mi propio billete de vuelta.

George no paraba de moverse. Parecía fuera de lugar, vestido con su camisa blanca, sus pulcros pantalones cortos... y sus sandalias con calcetines.

—Lo sé, Pero a tu tía no le hizo mucha gracia que vinieras aquí, y ha insistido en que te lleve de vuelta. Ella ha pagado los billetes.

—Ahora sé que estás loco —dijo Kagome—. A mi tía no le importa si estoy viva o muerta.

—Te equivocas —replicó él sirviéndose más café—. Porque cuando le mencioné el nombre de Shikoku, se puso histérica. Mi madre tuvo que darle un poco de su brandy especial.

— ¿Se lo mencionaste? ¿Y cómo sabías tú dónde estaba yo?

—Oh, estaba charlando con Yumi la hermana de Sango en la agencia de viajes, y ella me lo dijo—sacó un pañuelo y se secó la frente, empapada de sudor—. Nunca había pasado tanto calor.

—Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte de eso, Hojo —observó ella—. Tienes tu billete de vuelta. Úsalo. Yo volveré cuando esté lista, no cuando lo diga tía Akane.

—Mira, Kagome —la miró incómodo—. No me atrevo a volver sin ti. Tu tía estaba diciendo cosas horribles..., como que te habías liado con un hombre—se puso aún más colorado y bajó la voz—. Que te habías metido en un lío espantoso. Nunca la había visto así. Mi madre estaba horrorizada.

—Debe de estarlo..., para permitirte hacer este viaje solo. Pero me temo que va a tener que hacerse a la idea —empujó para atrás la silla y se levantó, furiosa—. Porque me han invitado a quedarme una temporada y estoy considerándolo. Que tengas un buen día.

— ¡No te vayas! —exclamó él, suplicante—. ¿No querrías..., cenar conmigo esta noche?

Kagome no pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por él, atrapado entre dos arpías en Inglaterra. Pero si no adquiría más seguridad en sí mismo, iba a pasarlo mal.

—De acuerdo —capituló—. Nos veremos aquí a las ocho Ahora debo irme.

Le había dicho a Bankotsu que la esperara en la plaza, pero una vez que hubo comprado una pieza de cerámica para Sango no le quedó más por comprar y sí mucho tiempo libre, de modo que entró en el primer cafetín que visitó en la isla y pidió un refresco. Los jugadores de mahjong ya estaban colocados bajo los árboles, pero apenas los miró. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Hojo y su inesperada visita.

La única explicación era que a tía Akane la aterrorizaba que pudiera descubrir la verdad sobre su parentesco. Pero nunca se había preocupado por ella antes. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Señorita Kagome —la llamó una voz ronca mientras estaba contando el dinero para pagar. Levantó la mirada y vio al viejo Myoga de pie junto a ella.

— ¿Tiene algo más que decirme? —le preguntó, sin poder evitar la dureza de su tono.

—Sólo que lamento haberte causado una desgracia —dijo el anciano moviendo la cabeza—. ¿Cuándo se acabara tanto dolor? —hizo una pausa—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Si le apetece —aceptó Kagome y vio cómo le hacía señas al camarero para pedirle un café.

—Quería decirte —le dijo cuando tuvo delante la taza—, que me entristeció mucho saber que tu madre había muerto. Era una mujer maravillosa. Encantadora y hermosa —dejó escapar un suspiro—. Cualquier hombre se hubiera enorgullecido de amarla, y mi amigo Inunotaisho... la adoraba como nadie.

—Sí —respondió Kagome con amabilidad—. Creo que así fue.

—Tendrían que haber seguido juntos. Sí, él estaba casado, pero no amaba a su esposa. ¿Por qué tu madre no regresó a la isla?

—Porque ella también se casó y empezó una nueva vida.

—Entonces estoy equivocado —murmuró él—. No fue por culpa de la otra...

— ¿Se refiere a mi tía Akane?

—Perdón. No quería ofenderte.

—No —dijo ella—. Necesito saberlo. Las dos estaban aquí de vacaciones, ¿verdad?

—Dos chicas hermosas —volvió a soltar un suspiro-. Pero la mayor sólo tenía la belleza en el rostro, no en el corazón. Por dentro era toda rabia y rencor.

— ¿Por qué entonces mi madre decidió irse de vacaciones con ella?

—Tal vez porque quería que su hermana fuera feliz. Pero todos los días se producían disputas. Vi muchas veces a tu madre conteniendo las lágrimas..., y me enfurecía ver cómo le perdonaba cosas imperdonables —su expresión se ensombreció—. Por suerte, tu tía se marchó. Pero había causado tantos problemas, que yo temí que hubiera más.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Preguntó Kagome—. ¿Por qué hizo mi tía esas cosas?

El anciano se inclinó hacia ella.

—Porque estaba celosa. También estaba enamorada de mi amigo InunoTaisho. Y él nunca se fijó en ella.

Aquel era un día para los sorpresas, pensó Kagome contemplando el mar. No había vuelto a la casa porque necesitaba intimidad para pensar, así que convenció a Jaken para que la llevara al restaurante sobre el acantilado adonde la había llevado Sesshoumaru una vez.

El chofer se quedó en la barra, comiendo ramen mientras hablaba con el dueño, y ella se sentó sola frente a un plato de pescado a la parrilla y una copa de vino blanco.

Era muy difícil imaginarse a su arisca tía dominada por la pasión. Steve Dragos la había conocido a ella primero y la había llevado a su casa. ¿Acaso su tía había visto más que un simple gesto de caballerosidad, de en un apuesto desconocido?

Y entonces él la humilló enamorándose de su hermana menor... la chica que siempre había tenido la habilidad para atraer a las personas, de la cual Akane carecía.

¿Pero era posible que durante tantos años hubiera albergado ese rencor? Eso parecía, a juzgar por cómo había reaccionado ante el cuadro.

Sin embargo, eso no explicaba por qué había llegado al extremo de obligar a Hojo a que la llevase de vuelta. A menos que tuviera algo que ver con los «problemas» que había mencionado el anciano Myoga. Algo que no quería que su sobrina descubriese...

El enfrentamiento con su tía parecía inevitable, aunque no había garantía de que le confesara la verdad. En cualquier caso, se ocuparía de ello cuando llegase el momento.

Siguiendo un impulso, le pidió a Bankotsu que le diera una última vuelta por la isla. Para despedirse pensó, pues el instinto le decía que nunca más volvería.

Vendería la Villa y daría el dinero a una institución benéfica. Quería romper con todo lo relacionado con el pasado. Y le dejaría claro a InunoTaisho que, cuando se encontraran en el futuro, sería en terreno neutral.

Cuando llegó a la casa, Jaken el mayordomo, estaba esperándola impaciente.

—El amo desea verla enseguida.

InunoTaisho estaba en el estudio, sentado tras su escritorio, y se levantó al verla.

—Has estado fuera mucho tiempo, hija, Me tenías preocupado.

—Decidí comer fuera y luego fui a dar una vuelta por la isla. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Eso creo —miró la caja de puros de su escritorio, pero enseguida apartó la mirada—. Tenemos visitas inesperadas, pequeña. Esta mañana me enteré de que Naraku Onigumo estaba de camino a Shikoku para hablar de la fusión de nuestras dos compañías. Ya ha llegado, y su hija Kagura con él... —hizo una pausa—. Y también Sesshoumaru.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil, observándolo impertérrita.

—En ese caso me iré al hotel.

—Por desgracia, tienes que quedarte aquí —su voz y su expresión eran implacables, recordándole que era un hombre acostumbrado a que lo obedecieran—. Lamento insistir, pero esta noche necesito tu presencia en la cena.

—Pero esta noche iba a cenar a fuera -replicó ella—. Un viejo amigo está en el pueblo.

—Tendrás que posponer esa cita —dijo con voz de hierro—. Onigumo adora a su única hija, y ella se ha quejado de que se siente rechazada, porque Sesshoumaru esté aquí en Shikoku en vez de estar cortejándola en Tokio —su expresión se endureció—. Además, a Onigumo le han llegado... rumores de otro compromiso, y eso lo ha ofendido. Como consecuencia, la fusión peligra. Tengo, que tranquilizarlo, y por eso esta noche quiero presentarte como a mi hija.

—No —dijo ella—. No estoy lista para eso... para que me presentes como a tu hija bastarda a unos desconocidos.

—Soy yo quien debería sentirme avergonzado por eso, no tú.

—Pero no te atreves a presentarme como la aventura pasajera de Sesshoumaru... Bueno, yo tengo otra solución. ¿Puedo traer a un invitado a la cena?

— ¿Un hombre? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, y eso debería acallar cualquier duda sobre mí —respondió ella—. Está de vacaciones, así que no tiene traje de chaqueta.

—Les dejaré claro a todos que será una cena informal —pensó por un momento—.¿Qué relación tiene contigo?

—Es un amigo. Y un compañero del trabajo. Nada más.

— ¿Y no le gustaría ser algo más? —le preguntó astutamente.

—Quizá —reconoció ella, y InunoTaisho gruñó de satisfacción.

—Entonces no hay necesidad de enfatizar vuestra relación laboral. Llámalo e invítalo.

Como era natural, Hojo no se sintió muy complacido de que lo invitara a cenar en presencia de unos millonarios, pero accedió cuando ella le propuso reconsiderar su oferta para marcharse.

Más tarde, Kagome se lamentó de no haber aceptado la sugerencia de Steve para renovar su vestuario. No había nada en su armario que pudiera competir con una glamorosa heredera, y al final se decantó por su vestido negro. Al menos, tenía el collar de perlas.

Se maquilló a conciencia intentando parecer sofisticada, pero en vez de eso se vio asustada y vulnerable en el espejo.

Cuando salió de la habitación, se encontró con InunoTaisho en la puerta, esperándola.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo, la tomó del brazo—. Esta noche me siento orgulloso.

—No... no estoy segura de poder hacer esto -dijo ella con voz ronca.

—Eres una chica valiente y yo creo en ti. Ahora, bajemos a saludar a nuestros invitados.

Pero la única persona que esperaba en el salón era Sesshoumaru. Estaba de pie junto a las ventanas, mirando el jardín, con una copa de en la mano.

—Señorita Lambert —la saludó con una sonrisa torcida—. No esperaba este placer.

—Ni yo tampoco -dijo ella, sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza—. ¿Cómo... cómo está, Sesshoumaru? —le preguntó, obligándose a sonreír.

—Intentando arreglar la fusión, como seguramente sabes —respondió—. Mi padre me ha dicho que has invitado a alguien a la cena.

—Sí. Espero que no te moleste.

El tomó un sorbo de vino, mirándola por encima de la copa.

— ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Al fin y al cabo, no tengo derecho a objetar.

Desde el vestíbulo llegó la risita de una joven. Sesshoumaru se puso rígido, murmuró algo incomprensible y se volvió hacia la ventana.

Kagome se dio cuenta, horrorizada, de lo mucho que deseaba abrazarlo. Pero eso era imposible. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Tragó saliva y se preparó para recibir a Naraku Onigumo, quien en ese momento entraba en la sala con su hija. .Era un hombre serio, con unos ojos pequeños y fríos que recorrieron el cuerpo de Kagome. Ella lo odió a primera vista.

Kagura era pequeña y bonita, con una mata de pelo negro y brillante, y una figura que rayaba en la voluptuosidad. La veía acercarse a Sesshoumaru y agarrarse a su brazo.

—Naraku, amigo mío —dijo InunoTisho dando un paso adelante—. Permíteme que te presente a Kagome Lambert, la hija de una vieja amiga, que ha decidido honrarme con su compañía por una temporada.

—Es un placer —dijo Naraku.

Su hija le murmuró algo a Sesshoumaru y se echó a reír. Él inclinó la cabeza cortésmente, pero su cara era una máscara de hielo.

Kagome se tomó la copa que le habían servido y se quedó de pie, sosteniéndola, como si se aferrara a un salvavidas. Agradeció de corazón cuando llegó Hojo.

Llevaba unos pantalones chinos, una camisa informal y una chaqueta sport sobre el brazo. Parecía acalorado e incómodo; seguro que prefería estar en otro lugar. Kagome fue hacia él y lo besó brevemente en los labios.

—Cariño —le dijo—, es maravilloso tenerte aquí —entonces añadió en un tono íntimo, asegurándose de que todos la oyeran—: ¿Recuerdas la proposición que me hiciste antes de que viniera a Japon? Bueno, he tenido tiempo para pensar, y ya estoy lista para darte una respuesta. Así que, cuando estemos solos, puedes pedírmelo de nuevo.

—Cielos, Kagome -dijo el poniéndose colorado—. Es verdad lo que dicen de la ausencia, ¿eh?

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo fue presentando a todos, esbozando una radiante sonrisa. No miró a Sesshoumaru mientras los dos hombres se estrechaban cortésmente las manos.

—Parece que tengo que darte la enhorabuena -dijo Sesshoumaru.

—Eso parece —respondió Hojo—. La verdad, nunca creí que pudiera convencerla.

—Está claro que conoces las palabras adecuadas —respondió Sesshoumaru sonriendo, y miró intensamente a Kagome—. Tenéis que invitarme a la boda. ¿Cuándo será?

—Bueno, aún no lo hemos... —empezó Hojo.

—La Semana Santa próxima —se apresuró a interrumpirlo Kagome—. Y es muy amable por tu parte querer asistir, joven Sesshoumaru, pero seguro que estarás muy ocupado con tu propia boda.

—Oh, creo que me habré casado mucho antes que eso -dijo él, manteniéndole la mirada.

—Qué bien -dijo ella—. Nunca había visto a una pareja más compenetrada —se volvió hacia Hojo con otra radiante sonrisa—. Cariño, te hace falta una copa.

—Maldito arrogante —murmuró él mientras se alejaban—. No querría tenerlo de amigo.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por eso —le aconsejó ella—. ¿Quieres sake o vino blanco?

— ¿El sake es ese brebaje típico de Japon? —hizo una mueca—. Mejor vino.

Empezó una hablar de sus malas experiencias en Japon y lo de mucho que deseaba estar de vuelta en Inglaterra. Kagome agradeció en silencio cuando Jaken anunció la cena.

Pero entonces descubrió con horror que la habían sentado junto a Sesshoumaru y frente a Kagura. Hojo, recordando sus buenos modales, intentó establecer conversación con la rica heredera, pero o bien ella no sabía mucho inglés o bien no consideraba que aquel tipo mereciera la pena.

Kagome, por su parte, hizo un par de comentarios alabando la comida, a los que Sesshoumaru se limitó a responder con cortesía. Era mejor así, pensó ella, pero no podía ignorarlo. Se dio cuenta, espantada, de que podía rozarle la manga con su brazo desnudo y que sus manos podían chocar si ambos intentaban alcanzar la sal o el pan.

Cuando se sirvió la pierna de cordero, la conversación se hizo más general y ella pudo relajarse un poco.

Aprovechando que InunoTaisho y Naraku se ponían a discutir acaloradamente, Sesshoumaru se inclinó y le susurró a Kagome.

—Dime, ¿en serio piensas casarte con ese imbécil?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Pues si lo haces, acepta un consejo —siguió él, sin hacerle caso-. Ahógalo con la almohada y duerme con su pijama. A lo mejor así consigues algo.

—Maldito bastardo... —masculló ella con voz temblorosa.

—Un calificativo muy poco apropiado... dadas las circunstancias —dijo riendo.

—Te... te odio.

—Haces bien —repuso él—. Yo intentó hacer lo mismo —vio que Kagura los observaba con recelo y alzó su copa hacia ella en un brindis. Ella se rió, aparentemente apaciguada, y Sesshoumaru se volvió hacia Kagome ofreciéndole la fuente de patatas. Aún seguía sonriendo, pero su mirada la atravesó por completo-. No hay momento del día en el que no piense en ti. No hay noche que no sueñe con tenerte en mis brazos y poseerte hasta dejarte casi sin aliento. Me desprecio a mí mismo por sentir lo que siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy en este... infierno, y tú no estás conmigo.

Entonces dejó de susurrarle y se unió a la conversación con su padre y Naraku

Kagome se quedó sentada, muy rígida, fingiendo que comía, y rezando que la note terminara.


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3**

—Kagome ¿de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

—le preguntó Hojo mientras el avión sobrevolaba el aeropuerto de Heathrow.

Era la pregunta que Kagome llevaba temiendo todo el día, desde que tomaron el helicóptero a Okinawa

—Querido Hojo —le dijo amablemente-, sabes tan bien como yo que si aceptara, tu madre te quitaría esa idea de la cabeza en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—No sé por qué mi madre es así —dijo él con un suspiro.

"Porque es una miserable bruja egoísta con un miedo mortal a perderte, pensó ella".

—Pero sí hay una cosa de la que estoy segura. Algún día conocerás a alguien, una mujer a la que amarás tanto que la opinión de tu madre no significará nada. Y con ella pasarás felizmente el resto de tu vida.

— ¿Y por qué no contigo, Kagome? —se detuvo un momento, pensativo—. Es él, ¿verdad? El arrogante que conocí esa noche.

—No -dijo ella—. Eso pensé yo una vez..., pero ya no.

—Pues te ha dado muy fuerte. De eso no hay duda. Te estuvo observando casi todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué, entonces, va a casarse con esa Kagura?

—Porque ella va a heredar una compañía naviera, y yo sólo soy simple profesora de arte —repuso ella—. Dime, ¿te da miedo el aterrizaje?

—Prefiero no hablar de ello -dijo él, poniéndose pálido.

Hojo le tomó la mano y se la sostuvo hasta que el avión estuvo en tierra. Por fin en casa, pensó. A salvo.

Después de que la cena acabara, habían ido al salón a tomar el café, y Kagome había permanecido cerca de InunoTaisho. No quería más intercambios con Sesshoumaru, y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar en su dirección. Pero sentía que la piel le ardía cada vez que oía su voz.

Hojo se había ido temprano, y ella lo había acompañado a la puerta y se habían dado un torpe beso en los labios. Después, se marchó a su habitación, alegando un dolor de cabeza, y recibiendo una cínica mirada de Sesshoumaru. Un par de horas más tarde, la despertaron unos furiosos susurros desde el jardín. Eran Sesshoumaru y su padre, y ella agradeció no entender lo que estaban diciendo apenas lo entendía, hasta rato más tarde, la despertó unas caricias y no tardo en saber quién era.

-Sessho...- la sellaron un beso ardiente.

Sesshoumaru la acorrala en su cama muestras tomaba las muñecas de Kagome con una de sus fuertes manos y la otra arrastraba el camisón hacia su cuello, dejando expuestos sus pechos desnudos, los besaba y los lamia, sus pezones eran rosado y erectos, que bien sabían, su piel era tan suave.

-sessh… estas ebrio- notaba su olor a alcohol y su camisa totalmente desabrochada - detente ahora por favor-trataba de no jadear…

—Lo sé —dijo con voz ronca de sufrimiento—.por Dios lo sé...-seguía besándolos hasta llegar a su cara.

Kagome compartía su dolor y vio sus ojos con los suyos empañados de lágrimas. Entonces él le rozó los labios. Le deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior y lo sintió temblar, por última vez, se prometió, y después se marcharía. Sólo un momento más, pensó, sólo esta única y última vez.

Su piel era suave como los pétalos de una orquídea.

Su intención era separarse de ella en ese momento, salir de la habitación y dejarla en paz. Pero entonces sintió los dedos de ella deslizándose por sus cabellos, sintió que abría los labios bajo los suyos y la tímida caricia de su lengua, ese acto lo encendió y se apodero de ella por completo.

Sesshoumaru paso su mano a los pliegues del sexo de la joven, que estaban húmedos y suaves y comenzó a acariciarlo, ella jadeo con su vos dulce, eso lo éxito más. Dios santo, ¿cómo podía ser? Era lo que deseaba. Era lo que los dos deseaban, lo que debían hacer, aunque con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos sabía que estaba mal, era prohibido en todo los sentidos, era su hermana.

Sesshoumaru se separó bruscamente y comenzó a caminar airadamente por la habitación hachando maldiciones en otro idioma, con sus manos temblorosas, mientras Kagome se acomodaba el camisón avergonzada.

—Lo lamento, te prometo que no volverá a pasar—se fue hasta la puerta.

—Espera— lo detuvo— tu chaqueta— tomo la chaqueta que tenía a un lado y se acercó apenas un paso del hombre y no lo miro, sabía que era una acción innecesaria, pero quería estar cerca de el.

-no te culpes tu solo-le extendió la chaqueta- yo también lo deseaba.

—Dios... —se voltio y jalo la mano de la chica para atraparla darle en un —beso de desenfrenado deseo.

Si sería el último, se aseguraría de nunca olvidar su sabor, su perfume, y sus gemidos que los excitaban, penetro en su boca y se aseguró de probarla toda.

Ella cerró los ojos, debilitada por el ardor de su beso, su contacto y el aroma a colonia y tabaco, la extasiaba, acaso no entendía que la mataba por dentro, que cada rose con sus manos y sus besos dejaban su marca en ella y era difícil de borrar.

—Sesshoumaru…— gimió susurrando su nombre jadeando.

—no puedo soportarlo…— rugió mientas se separaba bruscamente de ella —tu esencia me seguirán por siempre— le da la espalda— jamás debió suceder —lo lamento de verdad, pero será mejor que evitemos estar en una misma habitación solos— giro en redondo y se fue.

Kagome se derrumbó ante la puerta mientras se tocaba sus labios que seguían hinchados.

—Jamás debí venir a esta isla —apretó los puños— espero poder olvidarte.

A la mañana siguiente, InunoTaisho se mostró sorprendentemente razonable cuando ella comunicó que volvía con Hojo a Inglaterra aquella misma tarde. De hecho, hizo todo lo posible por facilitarle la marcha, e incluso les cambió los billetes a primera clase. Era como si por fin reconociera que había llegado el momento de marcharse.

No vio a Sesshoumaru, y no supo si alegrarse o no.

—Se ha llevado a mi Kagura a enseñarle las Cuevas de la Plata —explicó Naraku Onigumo con sus pequeños ojos brillando de satisfacción.

¿Gritaría él el nombre de Kagura?, se preguntó Kagome desconsoladamente.

La despedida fue muy emotiva. InunoTaisho la abrazó durante largo rato, y luego le trazó una cruz en la frente.

—Te escribiré, pequeña, y hablaremos por teléfono, Y pronto volveremos a vemos... Pero aquí no. En París, tal vez, ¿o mejor en Roma?

—Sí... -dijo ella—. Me... encantaría... papá.

Y se marchó, dejando a su padre con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento que compartía con su amiga, estaba terriblemente cansada. Se preparó una taza de té y se la llevó al dormitorio, donde se desnudó y tiró la ropa al suelo. Al día siguiente desharía el equipaje, abriría el correo y arrancaría las hojas muertas de las plantas.

Después de sufrir el calor de la isla, tenía tanto frío en aquella habitación que se acurrucó bajo las mantas. Entonces alzó la vista y vio el cuadro de su madre, recordando el crujido de las matas de bambú secas bajo sus pies mientras subía los escalones de la terraza de la villa, el aroma de los inciensos y el eterno susurro del mar.

Tal vez el cuadro fuera un recordatorio demasiado duro de todo lo que había perdido y debiera tirarlo: Pero era pronto para decidir eso, pensó justo antes de dormirse.

A días siguientes limpiando el apartamento, haciendo la colada, comprando provisiones y contestando a la correspondencia. Cuando llego Sango le dio la bienvenida y le dio la vasija que había comprado en Shikoku. Vio que la casa de campo en donde antes vivía con su madre se había vendido, y que los nuevos propietarios ya estaban viviendo en ella; las contraventanas recién pintadas daban fe de ello.

—Has vuelto muy pronto —comentó Sango mientras hacía café, después de haber desenvuelto y admirado la vasija—. Te dije que esas islas eran muy tranquilas. Tendrías que haber ido a Corfú.

—La próxima vez, quizá.

— ¿Viste algunos de los lugares que tu madre vio?

—Creo que todo ha cambiado mucho desde que ella estuvo allí —hizo una pausa—. ¿Y tía Akane? ¿La has visto últimamente?

—No, pero todos están despotricando contra ella en el Garden Club. Por lo visto, en la última reunión estuvo insoportable, peleándose con todo el mundo.

De vuelta a casa, Kagome se pasó por casa de su tía. Llamó al timbre y golpeó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, aunque estaba segura de que había alguien dentro.

De vuelta en el apartamento, le firmó un cheque por el billete y se lo metió en un sobre junto a una nota de agradecimiento. Pero dos días más tarde le fue remitido, hecho pedazos.

InunoTaisho le escribió diciéndole que la echaba de menos, y también la telefoneó. A Kagome le pareció que estaba triste, y se preguntó si la fecha de boda de Sesshoumaru habría sido ya fijada, pero su padre no dijo nada al respecto y ella no se atrevió a preguntar. Por otra parte, los abogados de Steve le enviaron la documentación confirmando que la Villa era propiedad suya, y ella les escribió pidiéndoles que la pusieran a la venta.

Lo siguiente era encontrar trabajo que la ayudara a sostenerse, en la escuela primaria ya la habían sustituido por otra profesora. Buscó en la sección de empleo de los periódicos, y consiguió dos entrevistas. La segunda resultó fructífera y le ofrecieron un puesto en una escuela, cuyo director luchaba con éxito para sacarla a flote. Además, encontró una casita con terraza a pocas calles de la escuela, y solicitó una hipoteca.

Todo marchaba según su plan... salvo que todo parecía estar sucediéndole a otra persona, mientras que ella se mantenía al margen, observando pasivamente.

El trimestre otoñal empezó, y ella comenzó a preparar su dimisión. Una vez a la semana, se reunía con Hojo para comer o tomar una copa después del trabajo.

—Hace tiempo que mi madre no ve a tu tía —le dijo él en uno de esos encuentros—. Desde que montó aquella escena porque estuvieras en Japon.

—Yo tampoco la he visto —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. He ido a visitarla dos veces, pero si estaba, no me abrió la puerta. Sango dice que se ha salido de todos los grupos a los que pertenecía. Es como si se estuviera volviendo una solitaria.

-Conozco esa sensación —gruñó él—. He leído en el periódico que van a comenzar clases de baile. ¿Crees que debería apuntarme?

—Pues claro, Hojo—lo animó ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

A finales de septiembre el tiempo empeoró, con fuertes vientos y lluvia constante. Un viernes por la tarde, al llegar a casa completamente empapada con los brazos cargados de exámenes, encendió la estufa y se sentó a mirar el correo. Había una carta de los abogados de InunoTaisho, notificándole que había una oferta para la Villa, y que si era de su agrado, empezarían con el papeleo.

De modo que aquello era el fin, pensó desolada, y por un largo rato se quedó contemplando la llama azulada de la estufa, esperando que el nuevo propietario amara la casa y le gustara vivir allí.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a preparar la cena cuando sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Señorita Lambert?—preguntó una voz desconocida—. Siento molestarla, pero estoy preocupada por su tía, la señora Akane , y no sabía a quién más llamar.

—No entiendo —dijo Kagome—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre es Ferris, y soy quien le hace la limpieza. Siempre me paga los viernes, pero esta mañana no estaba en casa, y cuando he vuelto esta tarde, tampoco contestaba a la puerta. Pero sé que está dentro porque la luz del salón está encendida y las cortinas descorridas y..., señorita Lambert, la he visto meciéndose en una butaca, con un aspecto horrible, y todo está hecho un desastre. Hay cosas rotas y una silla volcada.

—Tomará un taxi ahora mismo, pero no es seguro que me abra a mí tampoco, así que tal vez haya que llamar a la policía.

Cuando llegó, vio por qué la señora Ferris estaba tan alarmada. Su tía parecía haberse vuelto loca, tenía el pelo revuelo y se balanceaba mirando al vacío, con la boca abierta. Todo parecía estar cenado, pero Kagome vio que la llave estaba puesta por dentro en la puerta de la cristalera del salón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró una piedra y rompió un cristal.

— ¿Entró con usted, señorita? —le preguntó la señora Ferris.

—No, primero hablaré yo con ella. Pero si es tan amable, prepare un poco de té.

Se acercó a su tía, que seguía meciéndose, abrazada a sí misma y murmurando en voz baja. El suelo estaba cubierto con trozos de porcelana y pedazos de papel. Kagome se arrodilló junto a la butaca y le habló con suavidad.

—Tía Akane, soy Kagome. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha entrado alguien? —su tía giró lentamente la cabeza y la miró, sin responder—. Por favor, háblame. Quiero ayudarte.

—Nadie... nadie puede ayudarme -dijo ella—. Porque todos se han ido. Un día pensé en volver..., y verlo por última vez. Pero fue ella quien lo vio, y yo sabía que le diría que yo le había mentido. Y entonces él no querría verme... Y yo no podía aceptar eso, porque siempre pensé que podría decirle..., cómo me sentía. Hacer que me mirara como la miraba a ella. Y ahora es demasiado tarde —las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y a caerle en el regazo.

Akane se sintió como si estuviera atravesando un campo de minas, pero tenía que saberlo.

—Tía Akane, ¿te refieres a InunoTaisho?

— ¡ InunoTaisho! —la anciana la miró furiosa, pero enseguida se calmó—. Qué nombre tan bonito, y él era tan guapo... como un dios. Me lastimé el tobillo, ¿sabes?, y él me levantó en brazos. En aquel momento supe que quería que siguiera tocándome para siempre, pero nunca más lo hizo... Porque llegó ella y lo cambió todo. El siguió siendo amable conmigo, pero sólo la miraba a ella —sacudió la cabeza—. Le dejó, ¿sabes?, porque era un hombre casado y su esposa no quería el divorcio. Yo me habría quedado con él si me lo hubiera pedido. No me habría importado —retorció las manos—. ¿Por qué no me lo pidió? ¿Por qué no me quiso a mí en vez de a ella? Entonces ella me dijo que iba a volver con él porque estaba embarazada. Y yo no pude soportarlo, no podía imaginarlos juntos, concibiendo al bebé... Así que me eché a reír y le dije que él había estado acostándose conmigo todo el tiempo, que una sola mujer no le bastaba.

— ¿Y ella... te creyó? —le preguntó Kagome.

—Yo era su hermana mayor, la que cuidaba de ella. Y él era un hombre rico que le había sido infiel a su esposa. Era obvio que había habido antes otras mujeres. Creo que en el fondo ella temía que no pudiera dejar de ser un mujeriego, a pesar de que la amara. Yo había estado enferma del estómago y le hice creer que era por culpa de un embarazo. Sí, me creyó, porque yo le confirmé todas sus dudas y temores sobre él. Recuerdo que dijo: «tengo que pensar» me dijo, y salió a la calle. Entonces la atropelló un coche. A ella no le pasó nada, pero al bebé sí. Al bebé de InunoTaisho.

— ¿Quieres decir que mi madre tuvo un... aborto? —preguntó Kagome, casi sin poder respirar.

—Era débil. Dejó que su bebé muriera. Si hubiera sido fuerte como yo, un accidente así no habría sido nada. Yo le habría dado hijos. No me importaba que fueran bastardos. Pero a ella sí. La moral no la dejaba vivir. Se culpaba por amarlo, y temía ser castigada por ello —de repente esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Y yo la castigué.

Kagome sintió un frío glacial, y los dientes empezaron a castañetearle.

— ¿Qué dijo ella cuando supo que no estabas embarazada?

—Le dije que había sido un error, pero que la próxima vez me aseguraría —soltó una risita infantil—. Eso también lo creyó. Se convenció de que él me quería a mí más que a ella —sacudió la cabeza—. Dejó de leer sus cartas, a pesar de que él le escribía continuamente..., sólo a ella. Aunque yo fingí que también recibía cartas suyas

—se enderezó en la butaca—. Entonces ella se mudó, encontró un trabajo y conoció a otro hombre. Oh, no era como InunoTaisho, pero la amaba y le era fiel, de modo que ella se conformó con eso. Te tuvo a ti y formasteis la familia perfecta. Yo la odié por eso y volví a Shikoku, a casa de InunoTaisho. Le dije que siempre lo había amado, que haría cualquier cosa por él. Creo que incluso me puse de rodillas. Pero él no escuchaba. Sólo preguntaba por ella... y por su bebé. Al principio, quise contarle lo del aborto, porque quería hacerle daño. Pero entonces supe que le dolería mucho más saber que tenía un hijo al que nunca podría ver, así que le dije que Izayoi había tenido una hija, pero que se había casado con otro hombre, por lo que la niña llevaría su apellido. Y que no quería... volver a verlo nunca más.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —preguntó Kagome lentamente—. ¿Arruinar las vidas de dos personas?

—Porque yo lo vi primero -dijo su tía—. Y él tendría que haberme querido a mí —empezó a llorar de nuevo—. Todo el mundo la quería a ella. Incluso mi marido pensaba que era maravillosa. Y ahora él está muerto, igual que ella —bajó la mirada a un periódico arrugado que estaba a sus pies—. Y también mi InunoTaisho.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Kagome, ahogando un gemido.

—Ha muerto —respondió con voz neutra—. De un ataque al corazón. Lo he leído en el periódico. Lo he perdido para siempre.

Kagome extendió el periódico, alisando las arrugas. Encontró la noticia de inmediato. Empezaba hablando de su funeral, que había tenido lugar en Atenas el día anterior, apenas cuarenta y ocho horas después de su muerte. Luego, enumeraba sus logros comerciales y sus diversos esfuerzos filantrópicos, y revelaba que sus negocios pasarían a manos de su único hijo. Además, añadía que pronto se realizaría una fusión con la compañía naviera de Naraku Onigumo.

La puerta se abrió y entró la señora Ferris con una bandeja.

—La tetera está estropeada. He tenido que poner una cacerola en el fuego —miró ansiosa a Akane y luego a Kagome—. ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha sufrido una pérdida -dijo Kagome con suavidad.

Al poco rato llegó una ambulancia y la llevaron al hospital. Kagome le pagó a la señora Ferris y, tras recoger el salón, se dejó caer en una butaca y volvió a leer el periódico. Su instinto no la había engañado. A pesar de que había sentido afecto por InunoTaisho Fujimoto, siempre había estado convencida de que no era su hija.

Dobló el periódico y lo metió en un gran libro forrado de piel. Cuando lo abrió, se dio cuenta de que no era un libro, sino un vio álbum de fotografías. Había fotos de Izayoi montando en bici, bañándose en el mar, subida a un árbol, y siempre con un rostro radiante de felicidad. La imagen de una niña que amaba la vida, y que nunca sospechó que su hermana mayor, que había conservado todos esos momentos felices, fuera a ser la causa de su desgracia.

Siguió pasando las hojas lentamente, hasta que llegó a las vacaciones en Japon. Observó con ironía que su tía se había molestado en ponerles nombre y fecha a todas.

«De haber sabido la fecha de esas vacaciones, habría sabido que no podía ser hija de InunoTaisho, pensó. «Yo nací al menos un año y medio después».

Y Sesshoumaru y ella podrían haberse amado libremente, pensó mientras cerraba el álbum con un suspiro.

Cubrió el agujero que había hecho en la cristalera con un trozo de cartón, y llamó a un taxi para volver a casa. Cuando llegó al rellano de su escalera, pulsó el interruptor de la luz y entonces vio una alta figura apoyada contra su puerta.

Automáticamente se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito mientras Sesshoumaru se dirigía hacia ella. Parecía triste y fatigado, pero un esbozo de sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

—Kagome—le dijo tendiéndole los brazos.

Ella murmuró algo que pretendió ser su nombre y se lanzó hacia delante.

Sesshoumaru la recibió con ansia, y sus bocas se encontraron en un ávido y desenfrenado beso. Su lengua le separó los labios, mientras con las manos le abría el impermeable buscándole los pechos. A través del jersey de lana le acarició los pezones, y ella gimió de placer, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo entero se le derretía de deseo.

Cuando al fin él alzo la cabeza, ambos respiraban jadeantes.

—La llave, o te haré el amor aquí mismo —le dijo él con voz ronca.

De algún modo consiguieron abrir la puerta y entrar a ciegas mientras iban desnudándose sin dejar de besarse. sesshoumaru la llevó al sofá y se arrodilló junto a ella, besándole el cuerpo con calor y urgencia, y bajando con la mano hasta los temblorosos muslos. Kagome se arqueó al sentir la exquisita intimidad de su tacto, exigiendo más. El le murmuraba palabras en griego mientras los dedos seguían su intenso y erótico juego. Kagome perdió los últimos vestigios de su autocontrol y su cuerpo explotó, consumiéndola en una oleada de puro placer. Jadeó, gimió, gritó y rió, todo a la vez.

Sintió que Sesshoumaru terminaba de desnudarse y que se tumbaba sobre ella, y entonces la penetró y ella lo envolvió con sensual entusiasmo, aferrándose a sus hombros y rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, completamente entregada a él.

Nada en su limitada experiencia la había preparado para una gloria semejante. Para la frenética necesidad de tomar al igual que dar. Para la cálida invasión de su lengua y de su sexo. Un intenso estremecimiento la recorrió y entonces, en la cúspide del placer, en pleno arrebato de sensaciones, lo oyó proferir el grito de su propia liberación.

Un rato después, estando acostados en la cama, y habiendo hecho otra vez el amor, llegó el momento de hablar.

— ¿Cuándo supiste que no éramos hermanos?

—Cuando vendiste la Villa y los abogados me enseñaron la copia de tu certificado de nacimiento —dijo él—. Sabía cuándo había estado tu madre en Shikoku, y las fechas no encajaban.

— ¿Y aun así no dijiste nada? —lo acusó indignada—. ¿Me dejaste pensar que nos habíamos perdido el uno al otro?

—Lo hice por mi padre —confesó él, abrazándola—. Él quería creer que eras su hija. Eras el regalo que había estado esperando tantos años. Por eso no quería someterse a las pruebas que le recomendaron los especialistas, porque se negaba a admitir la más remota posibilidad de que fuera un error. Tú eras la hija de su amada Izayoi, y por tanto suya también. Y yo... no podía quitarle eso. Los médicos le dijeron que podía sufrir otro ataque en cualquier momento, y yo quería que el tiempo que le quedaba lo pasara feliz. Y fue feliz, cariño. Pensando en ti y hablando de ti. Pero, si es tu deseo, cúlpame.

—No —dijo ella-. Lo entiendo y me alegro. Recuerdo cómo se despidió de mí. Creo que sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Siento mucho no haber estado en su funeral.

—No habría sido agradable para ti. Nuestros funerales son emotivos y ruidosos. Yo mismo tuve que soportar el llanto de todas mis tías y primos. Es mejor, que lo recuerdes como era... La carta de tu madre fue enterrada con él.

—Gracias —lo besó en el hombro—. Creo que fue esa carta la que lo convenció de que yo era su hija... y las mentiras de tía Akane, por supuesto.

—Esa bruja malvada —los brazos de Andreas se endurecieron en tomo a ella—. Podría haberte hecho daño. No tendrías que haberte enfrentado con ella tú sola.

—Quería odiarla —reconoció Kagome—. Pero al final no pude. La vi como una persona triste y sin esperanza. Y me hizo comprender lo peligroso que puede ser el amor.

—Pero también has comprendido lo maravilloso que puede ser -dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Oh, sí —se estiró contra él, sonriendo al notar su reacción masculina.

—Kagome, ten un poco de clemencia conmigo, o no llegaré vivo a nuestra boda.

— ¿Vas a casarte conmigo? —dudó unos segundos—. ¿Pero cómo?

—Del modo habitual -dijo él—. En una iglesia y con un sacerdote. Y tan pronto como sea posible —añadió, acariciándole el vientre—. Te deseaba tanto, que ni siquiera he pensado en la protección, así que puede que haya consecuencias.

— ¿No quieres que tengamos hijos?

—Sí, pero quiero tener a mi esposa para mí solo una temporada.

—Sesshoumaru... No... no tienes que casarte conmigo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó él, repentinamente tenso.

—Estás comprometido con Kagura Onigumo. La fusión depende de vuestro matrimonio. Por eso he pensado en Villa Shirotsuki. Mi madre nunca vivió en ella, pero yo podría... si tú quisieras. Y podríamos vemos allí siempre que quisieras.

—Pero vas a venderla, y el nuevo dueño no permitiría semejante inmoralidad bajo su techo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó con sospecha—. ¿Acaso lo conoces?

—De toda una vida —respondió él con una sonrisa.

—Tú... tú has comprado la Villa... Pero ¿por qué?

—Para que podamos vivir juntos en ella. Le hace falta gente, niños que la llenen de amor. Y sugiero que vendamos la casa de mi padre. No guardo buenos recuerdos de ella.

—Pero ¿y la fusión?

—Estoy más interesado en otro tipo de fusión —le susurró, acariciándole los pechos y lamiendolos.

—oh-gimio Kagome- Cariño, lo digo en serio.

— ¿Y crees que yo no? —le agarró la mano y se la llevó a su cuerpo—. Verás, le dije a mi padre que sólo pensaba casarme por amor, y que jamás podría amar a Kagura Onigumo. Y ni siquiera el dolor por haberte perdido me convenció para un matrimonio de conveniencia, así que decidí que permanecería soltero.

— ¿Y célibe? —le preguntó ella dulcemente.

—Lo habría intentado —respondió sonriente—. En cuanto a la fusión, Onigumo la necesita más que yo, por lo que seguramente acceda a la misma sea o no yo su yerno. Y no te preocupes por Kagura. Heredó una fortuna de su madre, así que no le faltaran las proposiciones.

—En cambio, yo no tengo nada para ti —dijo ella tristemente.

— ¿Eso crees? —le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, y empezó a acariciarla con delicada precisión.

—No sabía que se pudiera ser tan feliz —susurró ella con un suspiro.

—Y esto es sólo el principio —le susurró él, besándola dulcemente—. Amor mío... siempre supe que serias mia.

Fin


End file.
